


Laboring

by ancalime8301



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Mpreg, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn coaches Frodo through childbirth. Conversation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laboring

**Author's Note:**

> lilybaggins asked for "Post quest, Frodo's POV, platonic Frodo and Aragorn. Frodo giving birth---in the pushing stage---and Aragorn coaching. Maybe a little embarrassed Frodo or stern!Aragorn?" It's not Frodo POV, but I think I've got the rest covered.

"Very good, Frodo! A few more like that and we'll finally meet your babe. The head is nearly crowning."

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm tired of pushing. The babe will have to come out on its own or not at all."

"You can't just decide to stop, my dear Frodo."

"You can't force me to push--augh!"

"It would appear the babe is going to come whether you help or not."

"Good. That's the idea."

"Breathe, Frodo. Are you certain you want to stop pushing? Pushing will mean all this is over sooner."

"Have you ever done this, Aragorn? No, I thought not. Stop telling me what to do!"

"Careful, careful, here comes the head. Come, Frodo, one more push and it'll be over."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Oh . . . all right, then."

"That's better. There, you see? Just a moment, let me guide it. . . Congratulations, Frodo, you have a son."


End file.
